


Whips

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen, POV First Person, Slavery, Spoilers, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Temiri has to finish mucking.





	Whips

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW no adjectives challenge.
> 
> Whew! That was tricky!

Sweat drips down my brow, and my ankle hurts, but I continue sweeping. If the stall isn’t mucked when boss comes back, I’ll get whipped again. Better to blink away the sweat and push through the pain than risk another. Oniho taught me that, when I started.

Boss got in trouble with the owners when the rebels broke out all the fathiers and destroyed the casino. Boss always takes out his anger on us. His whip is what hurt my ankle. His whip is why Oniho can’t walk at all. I have to muck her stalls too or she’ll get worse. She takes care of me. I have to protect her.

But it was worth it, helping the rebels. Someday, the rebels will take back the galaxy, and then we’ll be the ones with the whips.


End file.
